


Safety

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: I'm running out of title ideas for drabbles, why do I even give them titles Oops.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of title ideas for drabbles, why do I even give them titles Oops.

"Maybe I should hire bodyguards for you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jun! I don't need bodyguards!"

Manjoume, now a Pro Duelist, was beginning to become concerned for Asuka's safety, as his status as a celebrity was risky. Although Manjoume didn't have any issues with invasive fans towards his wife, he was beginning to become slightly paranoid. Asuka worked full-time as a teacher at Duel Academia, and she was fully capable of taking care of herself, however.

"Jun, listen," sighed Asuka, hands on hips. "When we spend time together, or even when I'm alone, I don't need anyone protecting me! You, out of all people, should know that."

"But, Asuka!" spoke Jun, knowing well and true that his wife could take care of herself. However..."I'm both a celebrity and your husband, so it is my highest priority to keep you safe! What is some goon wants to take you away from me? By force, not by Duel Monsters." That was quite the norm back in the day though, settling feuds with cards instead of brute force.

"Please, I'd just take them on. Duel Monsters or no Duel Monsters. I can't believe you're doubting me like this, Jun." Yeah, she was getting a little annoyed with this conversation. Granted, Jun was just being a caring husband, but..."If you're going to imply that I'm weak, then I'm afraid you need to re-think your words,as I am NOT weak."

Ah. Jun saw that Asuka was upset at this discussion, taking a breath as he looked down on the ground. "I am....in no way, saying you are weak. I'm just saying things can be unpredictable, and I never, ever want you in danger." Jun then sat down on his bed, sighing. "It's my duty to worry about you, and I know you're strong, and amazing, and kick ass at everything you do...I just want to be careful."

Asuka's narrowed eyes softened, as she sat next to her husband. "I know, Jun. I know. You can just be so over the top, at times."

"I'm a celebrity, what do you expect?" the Pro Duelist admitted, sighing once more.

Asuka smiled as she wrapped her arm around the other. "If I was alone, and if someone threatened me, duel or no duel, you know I can make sure they'd never mess with me again." Even if at times in the past where she lost challenges, Asuka had become more smarter and stronger than ever before, in case some unnatural occurrence interfered with her life. "And even if I needed help, I just know you, Fubuki, and our friends would appear immediately." Bonds...even when separated, Asuka knew that her friends were never far behind. 

Jun looked up at his wife, with a small but soft smile. "You're right. You're always right." He scooted closer to Asuka, leaning against her side. "I just love you so much...I have to worry. I feel at risk half the time in public, especially since I'm a _Manjoume._ I could have my deck stolen, or be held for ransom to get my brother's attention, or worse-"

"Jun."

"Ah, sorry."

"No, no. It's okay to worry about these things..." Asuka softly caressed Jun's hair, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Being famous is stressful, you're allowed to be worried. Scared, even."

"H-...Who said I was scared??"

"Jun."

"...Okay, yeah. I can be, sometimes."

Asuka sighed as she rolled her eyes, but with a smile. "Just...you can worry about me. But don't worry too much. I will be fine."

"Mmm...you look fine right now, my dear..." stated Jun, complimenting Asuka on her appearance...which resulted in a push.

"Jun!" 

"Hey! But really, damn. How is my wife more badass than me?” Jun stood up as he asked, raising brows at highschool sweetheart. "Both in looks _and_ personality?"

"Oh, I just am." Asuka giggled, going along with her husband's words. 

Manjoume grinned, happy enough to accept that his beloved would be safe on her own. She was Asuka Tenjoin, after all.

 


End file.
